Grimm Tales: Immanent God Blues
by Xeno Gotenks
Summary: What exactly happened to Grimmjow after losing to Ichigo in his grand duel, left paralyzed on the battlefield? And what about the other surviving Espada members and arrancars? Learn what happens to them as the Sexta Espada comes to terms with his new place in the pecking order. A place where he has a hard time adjusting to his new lease on life.
1. God Blues

Alternative Title: **Howling to the Heavens, Seeking Guidance under the Moonlight**

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach or any of its relating material. All rights go to Tite Kubo and other official holders.

* * *

 _Back burning on sand_

 _Howling to the fake blue sky_

 _Praying for relief_

* * *

"I cannot believe this. Damn it all to Hell."

Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez, the Sexta Espada, laid on his paralyzed back, exposed and vulnerable to the sandy winds of Las Noches.

He was defeated. Plain and simple. A horrible reality for the proud fighter to digest.

" _Sorry Grimmjow. I cannot afford to take any more injuries_."

" _I can't afford to lose to you, Grimmjow_."

Those words haunted Grimmjow even when he was unconscious. Words that became true when his resolve was destroyed during those last fated minutes.

That bastard Ichigo Kurosaki laid him down in their final confrontation and left him to die. He even had the gall to gently put him back on the ground like some damn child. What kind of warrior does that to his enemies? All now Grimmjow sees within him is a shadow of his former self, broken and no longer in control. Even his resurrection state disengaged against his will, his ultimate form. To make matters worse his strongest techniques, the Gran Rey Cero and Desgarron have failed him. Now he is officially a reject in the power spectrum in this white war.

A reject who didn't even go out like a warrior or live as a king.

" _I didn't lose. I'll never go down to someone like you_."

" _That's enough, Grimmjow. You've lost. I don't care if you're a king or not. But cutting through anyone you don't like and becoming a king with no one left to rule. What's the point of it all? If you loathe me so much, I'll fight whenever you want. So let it go for now_."

'Why did Ichigo discard his zanpakuto? To humiliate me further as he holds my wrist singing those damn lectures. Like I am beneath him and all of my ambitions are irrelevant. I hate his voice and those damn eyes. Always judging me, ridiculing me. Testing me while never accepting my ideals despite constantly scrutinizing me. Abandoned despite being understood. Pity. I loathe this feeling with all my heart. I am a killer. I eat and devour whomever I please. I am above everyone's pity so how dare you Ichigo judge me so. I roar over these desert planes, a slave to my instincts yet stronger than most. I am the perfect predator and I need nobody's help or sympathy. I am above such sentimentalities. I am...'

" _Never! You're_ -"

Grimmjow's eyes blinked, lost in painful nostalgia.

'Darn, what was I going to say next?'

" _Why are you attacking someone who can't even move_?"

" _The Hell is this shit, Grimmjow? First the enemy kicks your ass, then you let him save your life_?"

More pity from both friend and foe.

To add insult to injury, Nnoitra Gilga, the buck tooth imbecile sucker punched Grimmjow before he could reclaim his lost honor. The fool struck Grimmjow's left side as he charged after Ichigo to claim his head. His recently restored arm is now hanging by a thread in its socket, with every twitch sending out loads of pain to his body. Ohh' what he would do to kill Nnoitra and Ichigo for this humiliation he is suffering from. Bad enough he lost and was betrayed, but what really pissed him off was that Ichigo _saved_ him from certain death from Nnoitra. Again. Why a mortal nemesis saved him from death in his own turf puzzled Grimmy tremendously. It like Ichigo has vowed to continue to have pity on him, no matter the circumstances. God he hates feeling like this. Useless and weak to all who dares to stand before him. Was his luck just that bad?

" _You will be our king, Grimmjow_."

'Am I truly worthy to be king now?'

Despite being unable to move and mulling over dark thoughts, pesquisa has helped Grimmjow figure out what has been happening around Las Noches. A reiatsu that was as strong as an espada appeared out of nowhere before it disappeared. It felt like an arrancar's, yet was just as strong as Tier Harribel herself. The fuck does it mean? Sad part it was felt literally yards away, yet Grimmjow's injured back and neck prevented him from seeing.

Typical.

Then four powerful reiatsu signatures invaded Las Noches with the strongest one coming to his location. Unable to see his actual appearance, he felt like a shinigami captain and manages to not only easily defeat Tesra Lindocruz, but also kill that bastard Nnoitra.

Good shit.

But Coyote Starrk, the Primero Espada, swooped in to kidnap that harpy princess at the last possible minute. No way that reiatsu could be anyone else but his. Yet to Grimmjow's continuing disgust that fool Ichigo leaves without even looking or speaking to him. That classless jerk, all in the name of saving that girl and stopping Aizen.

Aizen cannot lose, period. Anyone with eyes can realize that truth in a second. Even at full strength in base, Grimmjow was easily brought to his knees from Aizen's incredible reiatsu alone. He is a monster with godly strength. Nobody can compare to him, as much as it pains Grimmjow to admit.

The unseen captain and his assistant obviously took notes from Ichigo and left Grim behind too, alone on the battlefield with rat hollows to feast on.

He was left for dead.

And for the next few hours supreme fighting took place all over Las Noches. Fighting without him both being involved or even mentioned. Ichigo, now even stronger than when they fought, was fighting against Ulquiorra. And the Quatro Espada's power was off the charts, higher than perhaps even Starrk's. How though? Before Grimmjow was positive he could defeat Ulquiorra in mortal combat, but his released state possessed formidable power and became ungodly soon afterwards. Did he had another transformation up his sleeve? Impossible. And then Ichigo's disappears for a hot minute before returning stronger than ever. And it was stronger than even Ulquiorra's, yet felt even more sinister than a pure vasto lorde's signature. The Hell was going on? Where was Ichigo hiding all of that power at? Was he going easy on him throughout all of their battles? Did Grimmjow not deserve the best out of his most hated enemy?

Yammy Llargo, the joke of the Espada, power level had eclipsed beyond anyone's imagination. His reiatsu was enormous, perhaps rivaling or even surpassing the top four Espada members. Where was he hiding all of that power beforehand? Yammy not only easily defeated all of Ichigo's comrades, but even brushed off Rudbornn Chelute like he was fodder. The Exequias commander wasn't an Espada member himself, but the adjuchas-class arrancar was formidable in combat. Even Grimmjow wouldn't admit it that he would have a tough fight against him on a one-vs-one format.

Yet that Ichigo Kurosaki manages to kill Ulquiorra and fight against Yammy before his pitiful friends were killed off.

How predictable.

It is easy to tell that his power is not even half way restored, yet strong enough to challenge Yammy in that state. Madness. The thought alone forced Grimmjow to clench his fist, the one attached to his nearly destroyed arm. His hopes to get back into the action slipped through his fingers just like the sands in his palm. Ichigo has surpassed him by many folds since their battle mere hours ago. How can his growth rate be so ridiculously broken? The mere fact is disheartening. Before his base form was slightly stronger than Ichigo in bankai. Who knows where Grimmjow stands at now against that bastard human in the same state.

Later that same captain who killed Nnoitra and the energy signature that killed Zommari appeared on that battlefield. Ichigo's presence subsequently leaves along with one of the four massive reiatsu signatures. Since they most likely did not die, perhaps a garganta was opened for them to leave. Who really knows?

And for the next couple hours it appears that Yammy fought on until his reiatsu took a massive plunge. He was on deaths door, though the two signatures were close to collapsing as well. Then suddenly all of the shinigami and human powers disappeared, thus leaving nothing but a destroyed Hueco Mundo to clean itself up. The last of Yammy's presence died off, thus leaving Grimmjow as the sole Espada alive in this dead dimension.

Now, he is king among all the hollows. The sole entity that has the right to howl at the moon, his future throne that holds all the power. If only the blue skies of Las Noches did not impede his vision from manifesting before him. But long as he feasts, even he will become strong enough to shatter the sky with his blade.

" _You disgust me. All of you are damn cowards. Fine. I'll eat all of you. You'll see what the next levels like, as part of my own flesh. I'm... I'm the king_!"

" _You'd said I will be the first to go right? Well the same goes for you too. You were right. I came here to fight. And to defeat you, Grimmjow. I came to destroy you_!"

"Damn you Ichigo. You refuse to leave me alone even when I am by myself. Curse you."

The sands surrounding Grimmjow shifted, foretelling a new path in the sea of his destined futures. The breeze shifted Grimmjow's attention to his side as his chest scar burned with a sense of trepidation and excitement. God's touch perhaps?

'Wait, why is there a small shadow standing over me?'

* * *

 _Soul Society – Fake Karakura Town_

"Ahh, so the transfer has at last been complete" said Mayuri Kurotsuchi. With his finger still clutching the remote detonator, all of the pillars have been destroyed, the linchpins for allowing the fake town to switch with the real Karakura area. All of the shinigami, visoreds, and Ichigo's friends were ecstatic to see things returning to normal. All that left is to send the humans and visoreds back to their world, heal the wounded, round up any living arrancars, and see Aizen's sentencing for this unnecessary war. Mayuri licked his lips in anticipation for the treacherous captain's fate.

And as for arrancars, only four are still alive based on Mayuri's quick analysis. Luckily for him nobody has yet to realize it. He immediately turned his attention to the girl Aizen was interested in most.

And she was Orihime Inoue.

"Little girl, come over her this instance."

Orihime blushed when she realized that Mayuri was calling her.

"Umm, you want me?"

"Of course I want you. Who else would I be calling for?" Said Mayuri with a hint of irritation in his voice.

"Okay." Orihime slowly walked towards Captain Kurotsuchi as Rukia, Renji, Uryu, and Chad watched on from the distance. After all why would a homicidal shinigami scientist would want with a girl like Orihime? You never know what will happen with Mayuri in play. Yet since so many people are here, she is bound to be okay unlike Ichigo who is unconscious in Urahara's arms. Even Ichigo's father, Isshin Kurosaki, was back in the conscious world.

"Human girl, you have the ability to heal grievous wounds correct?"

"Yes sir."

"Hehe, that is wonderful news indeed. Since Unohana and her pitiful companions are preoccupied, I need you to fetch me a few bodies scattered around the area for _medical_ reasons. Four are still alive, and I have their exact coordinates. So would you be a dear and pick them up for me." Said Mayuri with a malicious smile plastered on his face.

"Sure I guess. If I can help it would be worth it."

"Wonderful. My platoon of twelve shinigami lead by seventeenth seat Shuichi will be your guides. Departure shall commence immediately, understood."

Orihime gulped as sweat rolled down her cheek. Being in Mayuri's presence was a little unsettling to her.

"That fine."

"Excellent. Lead the way for her Shuichi, or I might have to modify this detonator for multiple reasons."

The implied threat scared Shuichi, making him sweat profusely.

"Sir yes sir." Yelled Shuichi as he, his men, and Orihime left to complete the objective Mayuri gave to them. The demented captain smiled as he looked over to the crater Yamamoto was holed in. The crater was still burning, but it appears that the fourth division was getting him out of there for immediate checkup. When he recovers, things will once again go back to their old ways. Time was of the utmost essence before watchful eyes are placed on the activities he wants to exploit.

 _Activities_ that will help quench his burning hunger for knowledge and more power.

A few miles away, many buildings and sidewalk pavements was obliterated from a single blast. The culprit was Yamamoto himself, and three unconscious arrancar women lay in the center. Burns up to four degrees penetrated their bodies, thus displaying multiple layers of decaying burnt flesh and melted bones. From a glance, they appeared more dead than alive based just on the totality of their skin alone. One's lower jaw was even visible, gums and lips replaced with blacken flesh. It was a horrible sight, and Orihime gulped at the brutality of their injuries.

"Miss Orihime, since you are a healer, will they be fine if we carry them so that we can heal all injured arrancars in one go? Healing them one at a time is not viable, especially since one may turn on us while we heal the others?"

Orihime turned the question over multiple times while observing the extended injuries.

"I do not think they will die right away, but any more movement might make their injuries worse. We need to be cautious while handling them."

"Sounds reasonable enough. You three, pick them up and we will head over to the fourth victim immediately." Ordered Shuichi as his men did just that. And with care Orihime and the shinigami quickly rushed off to the final reading on their radar equipment.

Tier Harribel, the Tres Espada, was sitting in a crouched position, holding onto her two mortal wounds received by Aizen-sama. She was back into her base form, her released powers once again sealed back into Tiburon. Breathing was becoming more difficult by the second, and realized with trepidation that she is close to dying. And without the tools necessary for proper healing, she is fated to die. She cursed before coughing up blood inside her mask.

Her lord betrayed her, and tried to kill her like she was worthless fodder and ultimately a burden on the battlefield. Why would he do that? She was a vasto lorde-class arrancar who has sacrificed everything to serve him. She trained day and night and proven her strength that she managed to not only fight off against Toshiro Hitsugaya, but two powerful female visoreds as well. She had all three on the ropes, and all of them were using their full power to stop her. Bankai and shikai empowered by a hollow mask couldn't put her down, yet she was _useless_ to Aizen-sama? From the bottom of her heart, she hoped that he was dead. Him and that old-man Yamamoto must die for the pains they brought to her. Her wrath made her see nothing but red.

"Stay right there. One wrong move and things will not go well for you."

Looking up, Harribel noticed the shinigami platoon employed by captain Kurotsuchi hovering over her. Their combined powers was pathetic, but in her current state she couldn't defeat a single one. But what surprised her was the girl Orihime Inoue. She was supposed to still be in Hueco Mundo underneath Ulquiorra's care. Did he died and all of Las Noches is now unprotected? What the heck was Yammy and the others doing? Did they truly lose the war?

"Don't be afraid. We are here to help you."

Harribel eyes focused on Orihime as she slowly approached the fallen Tres Espada. It had to be a joke. No way the enemy would willingly heal her without any exterior motives involved. It must be a trap. Then again without any immediate healing she is guaranteed to die. What should she do?

Before another thought entered Harribel's mind, the hairpins in Orihime's hair sprung to life. A translucent dome of orange energy surrounded Harribel and almost immediately she began to feel much better. The two fatal wounds, a deep straight cut through the side of her chest and the pierce through her womb disappeared without a trace as all of her lost stamina was fully restored. Thanks to her hollow mask, the smile she bore was not visible to Orihime whom disengaged the healing.

"There. That should do it." Said Orihime as she called for the three fallen arrancar women. Harribel's eyes widened in surprise to see her Tres Beastias in such poor condition. It was her fault they are at death's door. It should be reversed.

"Soten Kisshun."

The same healing barrier that moments ago surrounded Harribel now had the three arrancars within its boundaries. And to Harribels delight and satisfaction, all three were healed and slowly came into consciousness. Orihime dissipated the technique with a small smile on her face. Almost on reflex all three arrancar women went back into base form as their zanpakuto's rematerialized in their hands.

"My god. We are alive." Cried Cyan Sung-Sun, a rare moment of surprised delight gracing her features as her face was not hidden behind a sleeve.

"I could have sworn we died." Said Emilou Apacci as she tried to re-familiarize herself with the sensation of touch.

"Forreals. This is too good to be true." Said Franceska Mila Rose, who was in shock to be back into perfect health. Orihime smiled at their rejuvenation, not offended in the least that they have yet to notice her in their wonder.

"I am glad to see you back."

The Tres fraccion all turned around to see their leader before them. All gasped and immediately went to their leader's side. Orihime smiled at the embrace, though Shuichi remained focused on the tasks at hand.

"Sorry to interrupt the little reunion, but we still have business to settle." The four women turned their intention on the shinigami man, though he was not deterred in the least.

"Before any more bright ideas are made, I am here to inform you that you have Soul Society's permission to return to Hueco Mundo. Long as you do not return, all will be good between us."

All four women were shocked, though Harribel felt skeptical at such a good deal. As the saying goes, if it is too good to be true, most likely it is.

"So we can go back home just like that? Despite going to war with you, you won't make us into your slaves or something like that?" Said Harribel as she felt suspicious of the man before her. No way in heck they would get away that easily. But Shuichi merely smiled in a comfortable manner.

"But we insist. You are the only survivors among the battlefield besides Sosuke Aizen. But since he is captured, we have no need for you. But you must leave now before the others become suspicious. Our captain feels sympathetic for you and just wants the best for you. If others arrive, we cannot guarantee your safety. You might be tortured, or worse. So please take this deal while it still stands. Besides we lost no one in this war, a fact we all appreciate tremendously."

Harribel mulled over the deal for several moments as her fraccion remained quiet, whom were shocked to be informed that they lost the war along with Aizen-sama being captured. What exactly happened when they were unconscious? With Harribel's eyes closed during the thinking, they slowly opened up with a decision in mind.

"We will take that deal."

"Excellent. So please quickly make a garganta portal and see yourselves out."

Harribel stood up, preparing to create a garganta portal.

"Allow me madam."

Sung-Sun got up and extended her arm out and performed the Descorrer technique to create a sizable garganta.

"It ready. Let's go in."

"Good luck everyone."

For the first time the Tres Beastias noticed their healer, Orihime Inoue. Confusion sprung out among them since she should still be in Las Noches, not here on the battlefield. Harribel caught on.

"It okay girls. Lets just go back home."

"But madam why is she-"

"It fine Apacci. I will explain everything the moment we go back to Hueco Mundo."

Understanding, Apacci shook her head as she lined up with her two comrades.

All three of Harribel's fraccion went inside the garganta, but Harribel remained stationed on her spot. So this is the end huh? They lost the war, Aizen is captured, and the enemy has healed them and allowed them free passage back home. Truly it is unbelievable, though the itch to smash the head-captain still stands. But this in itself is a blessing and will not be jeopardized no matter what.

"Thank you." Said Harribel to Orihime and the others before she too disappeared in the black void. The dimensional fissure distorted before vanishing completely from all of existence.

"Our duty is done. Thank you Orihime for the assistance."

"No problem. And I will keep this 'secret' mission between just us, okay." Orihime's opinion about Mayuri changed for the better. Who would have thought he truly did cared about the injured.

"Wonderful. Let us head back."

And within a few minutes the team Mayuri sent out came back to his immediate premises. Orihime joined back with her close friends and told them a story that would be funny to avoid suspicion. Mayuri however singled out Shuichi for a private talk.

"So tell me, did you managed to implant those Rokureichu, also known as the Spirit-Recording Bugs I personally modified from Szayelaporro Granz into three of those four survivors?"

"Yes sir it is all a success. We placed the bugs inside of the three females nearly killed by Captain Yamamoto. Now you will be able to study their physical make-up and composition as much as you want even in Soul Society. And just like you suggested, we put up a small kido barrier as insurance to prevent others from feeling their revitalized bodies while being healed."

A sick grin appeared on Mayuri's lips.

"Hehehe. All according to plan. Nobody else even noticed that they were still alive, so saving them and using them for my own personal research was the best thing I could ever do. Soon everything about arrancars will be within my hands. I can already taste it. And that foolish girl was the perfect pawn in my schemes. Her naivety and healing powers played out wonderfully for me. I can see why Aizen wanted her."

"What do you want me and the others to do now?"

"Continue the ordinary tasks until everyone is safely out of the project town. Then we will blow it up and go right back into the seireitei."

Shuichi bowed before his captain.

"Sir yes sir."

* * *

 _Hueco Mundo – Las Noches_

"BLARRGH!"

To Grimmjow's horror, translucent green slime that was obviously a mixture of saliva and puke cascaded over his face. The vile liquid went everywhere on his face, even inside of his eyes, mouth, and nose. The urge to puke himself and choke the little shithead was unbearable to contain.

"Ahhh. Yuck. You little bitch. How dare you do this to-"

"BLARRGH!"

More puke assaulted his face, and the extremities of the fluid splashed all over his body. The stuff now covered his scarred chest and injured arm. Enough is enough.

"Get off of me you little creep."

With a single swipe, Grimmjow's arm pushed the child-like arrancar away and saw her land in the sand nearby.

Wait, his injured arm did that? It should still be paralyzed?

Grimmjow waved his arm in front of him and became surprised it no longer hurt. Did it somehow healed on its own? Impossible since he has long discarded regeneration for more power. It cannot heal this fast anymore. What else can he magically do now?

Placing both hands in the sand at his sides, Grimmjow slowly got up and was stupefied that he was able to get up without any pain being involved.

"So I am healed after all." Standing up at full height, Grimmjow remained transfixed on his palms as the translucent vomit slowly rolled down his being.

"So she was helping me, not trying to vandalize me. What a weird ass power."

Grimmjow slowly watched the little girl crawling out of the sand pile. His eyes widened when he realized the little shit was the same little girl that accompanied Ichigo the moment he entered Las Noches. Why would she help him despite trying to kill that fool Ichigo mere hours ago?

"Ow, ow, ow, ow, ow. Yo what the big idea doing that to me meanie." Cried Nelliel as she vainly attempted to get rid of the sand in her green coat. Grimmjow couldn't help but snort at the dumb comment.

"Pff, have someone puke on you when you are paralyzed on a hot desert floor. You would be amazed how you react you little jit."

"I was doing u a favor. I got worried since your levels were dropping and dropping. I...I didn't want to see you die."

A scowl appeared on Grimmjow's face, dumbstruck by such a comment.

"Tch, well thanks for puking on me shrimp. I have more important business to settle than to talk to a little lisp speaker such as you."

And just like that Grimmjow turned around and started to walk in the other direction, ignoring the fact she just healed him back to manageable levels. After all mind as well investigate Las Noches before going to the human world. Ichigo awaits death and that notion should not be withheld any longer than necessary. Besides where else would Ichigo be at if he was no longer in Hueco Mundo?

 _ **Bonk**_

A small rock slammed into Grimmjow's back scalp. Thanks to hierro it did not hurt, but it only irritated Grimmjow even more.

"That what you get for acting so mean. If I can heal you, I can take it away too." Teased Nel as she both stuck out her tongue and flicked off Grimmjow, the latter learned from her adoptive brothers. A psychotic grin materialized on Grimmjow.

"For that you die today little girl. And just when I was going to allow you to live for healing me in that disgusting manner. I will make sure no obituary is made for you."

In a flash Grimmjow used sonido to sprint towards the young Nel. But to Grimmjow's comedic shock, before he could choke the little girl, two warm bodies landed on him from the sky. A small smoking crater formed in front of Nel, whom screamed with delight upon seeing two familiar faces.

"Pesche. Dondochakka. You are here."

Hearing their young leaders name, both sprinted out the sandy dune and bowed before her.

"Oh lady Nel it is so good to see you again. We were so worried about you." Said Pesche as he picked her up and cuddled with her. Dondochakka started bawling as he hugged them both, thus causing Pesche to squeal in pain from the bear hug.

 _ **Boom**_

A massive explosion took place mere inches away from Nelliel's group. As a magnificent geyser soared to the sky, Grimmjow did a barrel roll from the top before landing right next to the group.

"Holy smokes, how long were you taking a dirt nap underneath there." Joked Pesche as he placed Nel behind him and stood next to Dondochakka. Despite his jovial display, Pesche was aware of the infamous Sexta Espada before him.

"Seriously, how long was he sleeping there? Even for a Espada that is pretty bad if ya know what I'm saying." Said Dondochakka while gazing at the murderous looking blue haired arrancar.

"All of you is going to die. Make no mistake." Veins were starting to grow all over Grimmjow's forehead. How dare they do that to him when he was close to murdering her.

"Hehe, says the guy who is dripping wet with vomit. At least now you know how your mom feels when she was conceiving you." Joked Pesche. Immediately everyone but Grimmjow erupted in laughter, which caused more comedic veins to sprout on his forehead. Grimmjow unsheathed his Pantera zanpakuto, immediately making the laughter to die off.

" _Now my chance_ " said an unknown voice, only audible to the pissed off Grimmjow.

A red bala blitz its way across the desert sand and impaled Nel right across her chest. She immediately blacked out, and frightened her two cohorts. Several distances away stood an injured blond haired arrancar, gripping onto his ripped open chest with one hand as the other hand was still extended. Smokey energy wisps were still coming out of the open palm. It was Tesra Lindocruz, the sole numeros in Nnoitra's fraccion.

"You! Your that guy who allies himself with Nnoitra. How dare you do that to Nel." Roared Pesche as both he and Dondochakka surrounded Nel and gotten into some serious battle stances. All humor died the moment Nel was struck. And seeing his face brought back old pains from that fated day when all three of them was banished from Las Noches.

"She must die. She represents everything that Master Nnoitra despises. Despite my current condition, I can kill you all easily." Tesra slowly inched forwards while preparing a twin cero cornea attack in his eyes, focused on Nel's protectors.

"Leave now boy. These fools are here for me to kill alone. Do not interfere."

Tesra looked to the side and saw Grimmjow for the first time that wasn't handicapped on his back.

"You! How are you standing? You should be disabled."

"For a arrancar, do you not have pesquisa or been looking at the last few minute events? Did you just woke up, grabbed your left tit, and walked into this show and fired at the first thing you saw?"

Tesra sneered as Grimmjow crossed his arms across his chest.

"Even in my current state, I can easily defeat a pathetic espada member such as you. How you are standing remains a mystery, but fighting Ulquiorra, Ichigo, and getting handed by Master Nnoitra has obviously addled your brain. Step aside and let me finish my masters final ambition. Or die in futile combat."

Grimmjow's eyes hardened, displaying an animal ferociousness that made his blue eyes shine in a reddish manner.

"Watch your tongue with me boy. This is your last chance to leave before I rip you apart. My patience is dwindling."

"If that the case then, well FUCK YOU! Cero Cornea."

Releasing the twin energy blasts in his eyes, Tesra watch Grimmjow remain stationary before becoming engulfed in his attack. A red energy geyser took root, blowing back Nel's group from the proximity of the blast radius.

"Tch, what a total weakling. He should have known better than to stand before me. Especially after the ass whooping he received earlier."

Tesra tore his gaze away from the smoking dust cloud towards Nel's protectors. They were back on their feet, but slightly dazed. Nel herself was still in the same position, unconscious to the world.

Smiling a bloody grin, Tesra reached for his waist and pulled out his zanpakuto, Verruga. He cannot release it since he is too injured and weak to support it, but it will make his job easier to kill these fools by cutting them open.

"Unlike you failed arrancars, I am perfect in design. As the official fiftieth arrancar transformed by Aizen's own hands, I do not carry the same flaws you two cretins carry. Even in my reduced state, I can kill you all with no problems. Judgement shall be swift and receive eternal damnation in Hell."

"Your insane." Screamed Dondochakka as he and Pesche went on guard.

"Afterwards I shall continue Lord Aizen's plan and exact vengeance on everyone who has defied us. I will-"

"Shut up."

To Tesra's complete ignorance, Grimmjow used sonido to appear right above him before drop kicking him. Falling onto the floor, Tesra screamed in pain as he let go of his chest, thus splitting his body open once again. Not finished yet, Grimmjow stuck out his knees and impaled them against the back of Tesra's knees, shattering them on impact.

"AHHHHHHH!"

"Tch, that what you get for interrupting me fool. You should already be dead, and by having the audacity for not only trying to kill these fools before me, but serving that lousy master of yours only guarantees your demise."

Grimmjow made it his purpose to slowly get off of Tesra, enjoying his cries of pain and his broken knees creaking from the released pressure. Placing his hands in his pocket, Grimmjow casually walked to Tesra's side and made two stomps. The first completely shattered Verruga's blade into pieces. The second destroyed Tesra's wrist, eliciting another cry of agony.

"Curse...you."

"Your right. I am a curse, and shall send you to Hell for your continuing foolishness."

"Ha…ha…but you should…be weak and powerless….ha." Moaned Tesra. It is utterly inconceivable that Grimmjow could still possess such power. How did he recover so fast, let alone best him so easily? It is impossible. Nnoitra's crippling blow to Grimmjow should have made him weaker than a infant with cancer.

"Still talking aren't we?"

To make his point come across, Grimmjow shattered Tesra's remaining arm, making him scream once again. With no working limbs, Tesra was hopeless and completely at the mercy of Grimmjow. Pesche and Dondochakka were disgusted by Grimmjow's sadism.

To Tesra's horror, Grimmjow picked him up by the collar and stared within his eyes. Tesra was shaking in the panthers grasp, yet was unable to do anything.

"So fear has finally stolen your ability to speak huh? About time. You were getting on my nerves with those babbling scenes of supremacy."

 ** _Spit_**

A yellowish-red glob of saliva landed on Grimmjow's cheek. Rolling down to his chin, Grinnjow slowly allowed his face to warp with rage and forked his left hand.

 _Snatch_

"AHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Within Grimmjow's hands held both of Tesra's eyes. Blind from the eye gouging, Tesra thrashed and moaned uncontrollably before Grimmjow crushed both eyes and released them to the sands. Tired of Tesra's screaming, Grimmjow used the same bloody hand to choke Tesra, enjoying his gasping for air.

"How does it feel to be alone in darkness and unable to grasp anything, including oxygen? I can tell you that your face is turning purple with veins appearing everywhere, but will you believe me?"

Releasing his grasp on Tesra's collar and allowing his choking hand to keep Tesra suspended, Grimmjow created a crimson cero in his free hand. Grimmjow enjoyed the look of fear on the blond arrancar's face.

"I guess both you and that sorry ass master of yours do have one thing in common: sucker punching. But just like him, you will pay with such an act with your life. This is the end. If you believe you can save yourself, I suggest you do it this very instance. I always wanted to see a cero coming out from a choking mouth or from freshly hollowed out eyes."

"Grimmjow, please have mercy on-"

"Shut up."

With ruthless precision, Grimmjow released his cero at point blank range. Tesra's entire upper torso and head was completely disintegrated, thus receiving the same fate as Luppi Antenor. The legs of Tesra slumped into the desert floor before falling over, releasing blood and intestines. Already miniature hollow bugs sprung out from the hot sands and began to march to their next meal.

Loving the scent of blood on his person, Grimmjow began to laugh his ass off. God the act of killing always gives the best high no matter who it is getting killed. The best medicine after the kind of day he was having.

"My..you monster." Roared Pesche as he maintained his battle stance. To think that Nel all this time was in the presence of such a psychopath terrified the bug-faced arrancar. Thank god that mean pharaoh-looking captain threw them this far away, otherwise they may have never arrived here in time to protect Nel. Dondochakka was feeling likewise, and wished that Nel never healed the Espada at all. In combat they are guaranteed to lose unless Nelliel is fully restored.

"Your right at one thing. I am a monster. This is just the preview of your future fates."

Grimmjow turned his full attention to the small group, jittery with the powerful urge to murder everything. Arrancars are not the only ones who will die whoever dares to oppose his supremacy.

" _I don't care about that. I don't care if you're a human, shinigami or arrancar. I'll crush every last person who looks down on me_."

Grimmjow shook his head, dispelling the flashbacks as his eyes became glazed over in red. The color of newly spilled blood over the _soon-to-be_ arrancar corpses before him.

"If you think you can have Nelliel, then you must go through us first chump." To Grimmjow's surprise, Pesche dug his hands into his loincloth and pulled out his zanpakuto, Ultima. Dondochakka pulled out his zanpakuto from his mouth, which resembled a club covered in spikes.

"Useless."

Grimmjow appeared between all three, leaving a slowly disappearing afterimage smiling in his original position. Unable to react from shock, Grimmjow swung his zanpakuto down on Dondochakka. The masked arrancar screamed in pain as his face was bifurcated from the brutal blow. Dondochakka quickly fell to the ground, releasing his zanpakuto to the sands. Nelliel awoke from the ensuring carnage and saw Pesche swinging his Ultima at Grimmjow, but the Espada member dodged it before slashing Pesche's stomach. He fell to the ground defeated, leaving only Grimmjow standing.

"NOOOO. Look what you has done." Cried Nelliel as she rushed over to Pesche's side. Grimmjow immediately picked her up by the hood, causing the young child to bawl and squirm in his grasp.

"Let me go."

"Sure, after I cut that head of yours off. This is what happens to little girls who refuse to listen. I might even kill your allies before I finish you off. Sounds fair right?"

"Please have mercy."

"There is no mercy."

Grimmjow placed his zanpakuto in front of Nel's chest. One pierce and it is game over for her. Then he will head over to the real world and kill that insufferable Ichigo Kurosaki. To Hell with everything else.

But to Grimmjow's bewilderment, the reiatsu Nel was giving off started to magnify and contort. The holes on her masked helmet started to glow as a small aura surrounded her.

"NEVER."

A brilliant burst of energy erupted from the screaming Nelliel, forcing Grimmjow to let go. It was the same energy he felt briefly before those four shinigami captains showed up.

The same one that felt like an Espada's. Was it really from this pipsqueak all along?

When the blazing aura died off, an adult version of Nel was in her place. Stupefied, Grimmjow simply looked into her heated eyes as he failed to block a brutal kick to his ribs. All of them broke, and caused the espada to soar many yards away. Coughing up blood, Grimmjow fell into the sand and was unable to get up.

He was defeated, again. Since Nel's earlier healing did not fully rejuvenated him, he is doomed to spend several more moments having his back burning on this accursed sand. What kind of ironic bullshit is this? Back where you started from the same person who got you out of it? Bullshit.

Nelliel remained in her posture for several moments before she abruptly returned back into her kid form. Her last bit of reserves were totally depleted. She fell into the sand, unconscious once again to the world.

And for many minutes no one moved. But slowly Grimmjow got back up, but was heavily holding onto his injured ribs for support. Supreme resolve and damning his fortune made him strong enough to get back on his wobbly feet...barely.

"Goddamnit. This cannot be possible. How could she be so strong? A single attack and I am reduced to this. Impossible."

Grimmjow simply looked at the fallen child before four reiatsu's were felt above Las Noches. And to Grimmjow he knew exactly who they were too.

* * *

"Goddamn this whole thing is a wreck. And I do not sense anything at all down below." Roared Apacci while leaning over the hole penetrating the roof of Las Noches. Harribel however could still feel something down below and had a rough idea who it is.

"From up here I can even see Yammy. Do you think he is still alive?"

"I doubt it Mila Rose. His reiatsu is all but extinguished. He is no longer with us." Said Harribel with a stern look to her masked face.

"My lady, we should still go down to be sure. I personally never liked him, but it the least we could do." Said Sung-Sun to her idol. Harribel shook her head 'yes' and silently used sonido, thus her fraccion followed suit.

Now in front on Yammy it was all too obvious that he was truly deceased. Face caved in on a nearby spire, his eyes were rolled back as his dog, Kukkapuro, was sadly barking to his dead master. It was obvious he fought with all of his might. Wordlessly Harribel walked by to the mutt and picked him up. Kukkapuro slowly became quiet, comfortable in her gasp.

"Does anyone know what has happened to Ulquiorra? He might still be alive."

"If you had any brains Apacci then you would know that he is gone too. No way someone as loyal as him would ditch Aizen-sama dimwit." Mocked Mila Rose in her usual snide manner. Apacci immediately went on the offensive.

"Fuck you fat bitch. I just cannot believe that we truly are the only ones left in this entire place. I guess with someone with your looks it must be hard to understand."

"Who are you calling fat you damn fur brained moron. I think you are just jealous I got better looks than you." Fired back Mila Rose.

"Both of you are ugly in my eyes. The world will be much better if you off yourselves right now." Teased Sung-Sun with her iconic sleeve covering her mouth.

"Fuck you too." Screamed both Apacci and Mila Rose in a comedic fashion. Harribel turned around and walked in front of her subordinates, capturing their attention.

"Very soon all of the adjuchas roaming around Hueco Mundo will be coming here. Without us Espada-class Vasto Lorde guarding it, I fear that the usual fighting among this world will re-continue. We changed nothing in the end after all." Said Harribel while petting Yammy's former dog.

A idea suddenly came into Sung-Sun's mind.

"But madam if we have no more leaders, why don't you become the new ruler of Hueco Mundo. No one else is more qualified than you."

Apacci and Mila Rose liked it and agreed, but Harribel was not feeling the same. Harribel took sever steps forward, thus giving her back to her subordinates once more.

"Becoming queen of Hueco Mundo is not the best move at this moment."

"But why not?" All three fraccion women said out loud.

"I will simply be a fake sun for this world, never able to truly create a better light for anyone living in it. Just like Aizen and Baraggan. But instead of a fake sun and sky like the interior of Las Noches, all Hueco Mundo really needs is silent darkness. The war among ourselves needs to stop."

Apacci, Mila Rose, and Sung-Sun digested their leader's words and came to agree with her. It was still ideal to have Harribel as queen of Hueco Mundo, but if their leader says otherwise, they will stick by her words. Harribel turned her head around to look at her subjects faces.

"Someone is still alive. Lets go meet him."

"Who is it?" Asked Sung-Sun in amazement. Who could still be alive at this point?

"Follow me."

* * *

In several moments four shimmers erupted before Grimmjow's eyes. To his annoyance it was Harribel and her harpy subjects. Even a hollowfied dog was in Harribel's grasp. The fuck were they doing back over in Las Noches?

"Glad to see you are still alive Grimmjow. I feared that after losing to Ichigo and getting attacked by Nnoitra you would be dead." Said Harribel in a calm manner. Her Tres Beastias however felt uncomfortable in the presence of the homicidal arrancar. He is known to attack anyone regardless of their status.

"Tch, well the pleasantries are not going to be reciprocated from me. The hell are you doing here Harribel?"

The face of Harrible grew stern as Kukkaporo bore his teeth to Grimmjow.

"We lost. Simple as that."

"What? The Hell you mean we lost? Grimmjow became so animated that he step forth and grabbed the collar of Harribel's shirt. To Hell with his fractured ribs. Immediately her fraccion went on guard, but Harribel waved her hand to tell them to back off. She simply looked into the eyes of Grimmjow as Kukkaporo barked at the blue-haired arrancar.

"Aizen has been captured and everyone sent besides me and my girls have died. We lost the war and are ultimately the lucky ones."

Grimmjow's eyes became saucers and breathlessly let go of Harribel's collar. So Ichigo became the victor after all? How did they lose so badly when before they held all the cards? Well at least Tosen is dead, the only good thing among this heaping pile of crap.

"And judging by how everything looks we lost terribly on this side too. Aizen's reign is over Grimmjow. We are free to be the judges of our own lives."

With Grimmjow now shown to be alive, perhaps he will join them to help rebuild Hueco Mundo. His power will be a great assist since he is easily the second strongest being alive in this world. Where Aizen has failed perhaps she and Grimmjow can succeed at. And that is truly revolutionizing Hueco Mundo from the grounds up.

"Wait, more are still alive out there." Interrupted Mila Rose upon sensing four more energy signatures. All of the arrancars used pesquisa and confirmed the newfound findings.

"Based on the signatures it appears that Rudborn Chelute, Loly Aivirrne, Menoly Mallia, and even Privaron Espada Gantenbainne Mosqueda are still alive. They must have been unconscious this entire time." Stated Harribel as she wondered what they would do now with their new leash on life. Grimmjow however gave no shit about them, only concerned with the fact they all lost to that bastard Ichigo Kurosaki. He was so lost in his thoughts that he has failed to even notice Pesche and Dondochakka sneaking up from behind and snatching Nel away to escape. But even if he noticed, he would probably ignore them at this point. Ichigo's current whereabouts triumphs over all other matters. Harribel however noticed them but paid no mind. They are no longer a threat to them, especially the powerful little Nel. Harribel wondered how truly strong she was to Nel. Her fight against Nnoitra was spectacular. As her numbered successor, perhaps her powers will one day be truly restored and will see who truly deserves the rank of Tres Espada.

Without word Grimmjow walked past all four women, stunning them.

"Where are you going Grimmjow?" Asked Harribel to the Sexta Espada. Grimmjow stopped in his tracks.

"Back from whence I came from."

With a ambiguous answer given, Grimmjoe silently walked away, leaving the four arrancars confused in his next course of actions.

"So much for about learning what exactly happened to this dump." Said Apacci, sentiments shared by all the arrancar women. Perhaps next time Grimmjow will reveal on what he saw during the fall of Las Noches.

* * *

'Ahh, it feels so good to be back into the light of the eternal moon. Much better out here than that insufferable palace of Aizen's. And this is where Ulquiorra was vanquished by Ichigo Kurosaki. Remnants of his reiatsu can still be felt. The regular hollows and menos are stirring underneath, awakened by the lack of powers within Las Noches. But who really gives a fuck. They can have the place because once I become king, all will bow before me. I simply need to heal, move forward, and become stronger than ever. Because in due time I will surpass not only Aizen, but become strong enough to kill you Ichigo in our fourth and final future duel. A vow I will keep for the rest of time itself. It literally just only a matter of time by this point. Count on it.'

* * *

"I am so happy we managed to escape. If big boobs goddess didn't show up we would be mince meat now." Said Pesche as he and Dondochakka were near the exiting doors of Las Noches. Nel was still unconscious in his arms, but still alive. That all that mattered.

"Do you want me to summon Bawabawa cuz if you know what I am saying, it time for us to get off of our feet."

"Do it you oaf. I thought you would never suggest it at this rate."

Dondochakka felt hurt by being called a oaf, but settled to make Pesche pay for it later when they are free from this destroyed palace.

"Okay, here goes."

Opening his masked mouth, a brilliant mixture of purplish-yellow light was emitting before a giant eel suddenly came out. Bawabawa was released, so Dondochakka and Pesche jumped on top of the large eel.

"Okay Bawabawa, head straight ahead at full steam." Roared Pesche while doing a epic fighting pose. Bawabawa did just that, causing Pesche to fall on his back from the sheer speeds Bawabawa suddenly took. Dondochakka laughed at his comrades fall and simply stared at the sleeping Nel as they all journeyed forward to new fun and adventures together.

The eternal horizon of Hueco Mundo promised peace at last.

* * *

 _One Month Later – Karakura Town_

 _ **Knock Knock**_

"Coming."

Kisuke Urahara, the man who was responsible in helping to defeat Aizen walked to the door of his shop. Tessai, Jinta, and Ururu were out shopping with Yoruichi doing god knows what. It nice to be alone in his place occasionally since it is rare for him to get any peace and quiet. But based on reiatsu signatures, he already knew who his guests were.

"So Rukia and Renji, what brings you two over to my place?" Said Kisuke Urahara to the duo at his front door. For the month since Aizen's defeat, little shinigami to none have been coming to Karakura Town since Soul Society is undergoing massive political changes. Ichigo is unconscious still, but it still nice to see them now fully recovered from the war.

"Likewise Urahara. But may we have a word with you? We are here on behalf of seireitei for business reasons." Said Rukia with her arms folded. Renji was merely hanging back, still tired from his morning training.

Urahara became interested in such business prospects.

"That is wonderful news indeed. Two days ago I just got a shipment on some illegal candy and shinigami goods. All are great for keeping your sweet tooth and hollow killing urges full. Plus I even have some XXX material if you are interested in it right Ruk-"

 _ **Smack**_

Urahara was slouched over, holding to his stomach thanks to a brutal kick received from Rukia. Renji merely looked at the entire spectacle with a dumbfounded look.

"Dumbass, we are not here for such lewd things. Get your perverted greedy head out of your ass for a minute and think logically for once." Rukia was blushing red at the imbecile before her. Sometimes she wondered how she can deal with him at times.

"My, my, so mean. Is this the thanks I get for all of my efforts." Urahara was now back on his feet, though still gripping his sore stomach.

"Why you-"

 _ **Bonk**_

Renji's fist hit on top of Rukia's head, causing her to cry in a comedic fashion and rub her sore scalp.

"Ouch. What was that for you jerk?"

Renji ignored her and simply looked at Urahara. The shop keeper knew he meant business since it is rare for the red-haired warrior to be this serious.

"Head-Captain Yamamoto sent us here to fetch the visoreds. With three empty captain seats, he wants to fill them up and believes that they are prime candidates. Can you call them over here?"

Understanding the situation, a sleazy smile appeared on Urahara's face as his facial features became overshadowed thanks to his hat.

"Why of course I could do that. You should have said that at the beginning and I would have already been finished." Urahara materialized a fan out of nowhere and gave a smartass look to Rukia, pissing her off.

"Give me thirty minutes. I can probably have some over here in that time frame..."

* * *

 _Thirty Minutes Later_

Just like how Urahara promised, two figures appeared in front of the shop. And they were Shinji Hirako and Hiyori Sarugaki, close associates of Urahara for over a century.

"So you called us over Urahara. What is it that you want?"

"I agree with baldy. The heck you want with us?"

Shinji gave a dirty look to Hiyori for being called bald as Urahara looked at his former lieutenant.

"You two remember Mrs. Kuchiki and Mr. Abarai right? They would like a word with you."

Both visoreds looked at the two shinigami fighters before them. They recognized them, but what the heck do they want with them? Sensing the tension, Rukia decided to break the silence.

"It is good to see you. Thank you for coming on short notice, we appreciate it." Rukia bowed before them with Renji doing likewise.

"Shit cut the theatrics and get to the point. What do you want with us?" Snorted Hiyori in a bored manner. Shinji restrained himself from clobbering the little disrespectful shit, but shared her view on what these two actually wanted from them. Both Rukia and Renji got out of their makeshift bow.

"Seireitei has a proposition for you that has been signed by both Central 46 and Head-Captain Yamamoto. We were wondering if some of you would be interested in becoming captains of the Gotei 13 courts once again? Few to none are more qualified than you guys and your help against Aizen was greatly appreciated."

Both Shinji and Hiyori became dumbstruck by such a proposition. They were being offered new captain positions despite the same organization authorizing their deaths over a century ago?

"Do you think we are stupid? Do you believe we will happily accept such a offer when you dumbass shinigami practically banned us to this world for your political fuck ups. Take those offers and shove them up your ass." Roared Hiyori to the two messengers. She was fuming so badly that the itch to kill them now was becoming stronger and stronger.

"Based on the math only three positions are open since only Aizen, Gin, and Tosen are gone. That means only three of us can join with the other five staying behind. Nobody fortunately lost their lives in this war so other high ranking positions are not available. It feels wrong to split the group like this after going through so much." Said Shinji matter of fact.

"We perfectly understand your sentiments. We will come back in a week to get your final answers since we know it is difficult. We just-"

A supreme reiatsu was felt all over the area, cutting Rukia off as the other four shinigami became alarmed. To their horrors it was the power of a arrancar, one easily at the level of the Espada. And to Shinji and Rukia, they realized who it belonged too.

Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez, the Sexta Espada.

* * *

Grimmjow, standing halfway inside of the garganta simply allowed the breeze of the human world to cascade over him. As a arrancar this is his third time ever venturing into his original homeworld. Once upon a time he too was just an ordinary inhabitant until he became a hollow on that fateful night. Slowly he descended further into madness and destruction until he evolved into a menos. Now he is a arrancar, stronger than anything he could ever imagine when he was just a simple human. And to think another simple ass human from this world has managed to defeat him a mere month ago. Why cannot his reiatsu be sensed? Today is the day that Ichigo Kurosaki shall die. It is time to put his month long training to the test.

Training that has pushed him to new boundaries and made him confident he can now defeat Ulquiorra himself.

Grimmjow fully stepped out of the garganta and allowed the portal to shut itself off. Grimmjow folded his arms, but became alarmed when five powers appeared right behind him.

"Well, well, today has just gotten a whole lot better."

Grimmjow, hearing the unknown voice, turned around to see the five individuals before him. Two he recognized while the other three were new to him. The one who spoke was a man who wore a black coat, sandals, and an odd-shaped hat. He had a cane in his hands. The other unknown was a small girl wearing pink. A sword was strapped to her back and had a face only a mother could love. The final unknown was a male shinigami with red hair in the shape of a pineapple. His reiatsu felt familiar, like he was one of those shinigami who fought his fraccion. But the other two were-

"So if it isn't Ichigo's ice bitch and pharaoh masked man. What brings you fools over here?" Mocked Grimmjow towards Rukia Kuchiki and Shinji Hirako.

"What brings you over to the human world arrancar? Last I remember Ichigo defeated you over a month ago." Said Rukia while ignoring the fact she was called a bitch. Her zanpakuto was drawn, waiting for battle against the foe who nearly killed her two times.

But despite only seeing him two times, it was clear that Grimmjow went through some remarkable changes. He was more muscular, displayed more battle scars, and wielded slightly longer hair. Clothing-wise he largely remained the same, but his jacket went through some modifications. The ends were longer, lost all the sleeves, has two black pockets on the chest, and now sports the collar being up instead of being folded.

But most impressive of all was his reiatsu levels. They were off the charts compared to a month ago. What kind of training has he been doing for over a month?

Grimmjow's face became hard upon hearing his nemesis name and his greatest failure.

"Where is that clown at? I have unfinished business with him."

"Jeez, guys like you are a real bore. Never satisfied until you loose a thousand times over." Teased Shinji. The visored had his hand over the hilt of his zanpakuto, Sakanade, but has yet to draw it. Perhaps their rematch will resume since their original fight was interrupted. And with Grimmjow fully healed and obviously stronger, this fight is bound to be far more entertaining than before.

Grimmjow looked into the eyes of the fucker who humiliated him during their brief clash. He too was on his shit list, but his death can occur after fighting against Ichigo Kurosaki.

"Shut up you twig. Do not think I forgot about you. Once I killed Ichigo I am coming for you next."

"What's stopping you from going after me now?"

Grimmjow's psychotic grin returned and got into a battle stance. No one insinuates he is a coward and gets away with it.

"Now, now, lets not get too hasty." Interrupted Urahara. "If I am correct you are Grimmjow right?"

Grimmjow remained still, leaving Urahara to decide for himself.

"I hate to break it to you but Ichigo is unavailable at the moment. May I advise that you come back much later down the line so that we-"

 _ **Smack**_

Hiyori Sarugaki, annoyed at all of the talking, took off her sandal and slapped Urahara away. He hilariously fell down to the street, bleeding everywhere in a comedic fashion. She then did the same to Shinji, forcing the male visored to call her a bitch before smacking the hard pavement underneath. Grimmjow was slightly shocked from the show, much to the embarrassment and bewilderment of Renji and Rukia.

"Listen here bud because we are only going to say this once. Get out or get hit down. Ichigo is doing something special right now so he has no business with you at the moment. Understand?"

Veins appeared all over Grimmjow's face, determined to spill some blood out of this harpy bitch.

"Who the fuck you think you are you smart little bitch? I think it is time for you to learn some manners little girl."

Similar veins started to appear over Hiyori's brow too. This blue-haired fucker was going to get it now.

"Come at me bro unless you lack the gonads to get some." Hiyori slowly unsheathed her zanpakuto with Grimmjow doing the same. Renji grabbed onto the hilt of Zabimaru, ready to throw down if it comes to it. After all if this guy is the same Grimmjow he has heard about, then he knows he must be formidable since he defeated Ichigo twice.

* * *

 _Dangai_

"Captain Hitsugaya, we should be reaching Karakura Town in two more minutes at our current speed." Yelled Rangiku Matsumoto, the lieutenant of Squad Ten. Following behind her is Ikkaku Madarame and Yumichika Ayasegawa, seated third and fifth respectively in the Eleventh Division.

Toshiro Hitsugaya, the sole captain deployed in the first respondents group, gritted his teeth at the imminent danger the human realm was under. A hollow reiatsu was felt in Karakura Town and held a level of power rivaling the strongest Espada members. Who the Hell could it be? Nearly everyone powerful in Aizen's entourage has been reported deceased. Could some no-name goon came back for vengeance after undergoing some hardcore training? Regardless, he needs to be stopped before any major calamity happens to the humans.

"Hey, do you think Rukia and Renji will be okay? They left before us and should be at that location that power was found?" Asked Ikkaku to nobody in particular.

"Based on those two, they will confront it in honor of Soul Society. But it will not be pretty for them to engage it." Said Yumichika with worry glued to his face.

"Regardless of the situation, we must deal with it no matter what. Soul Society has been on high alert following the white war and made such first response groups in case for scenarios such as this. Aizen, despite being holed up in Muken, is still causing us troubles. However, we will come out on top and vanquish this evil once and for all."

All four shinigami made small smiles at the voice of diction Captain Hitsugaya just made. He really does deserve to be captain and his never ending courage always brings hope to situations such as this. His fights against Shawlong Kufang, Luppi Antenor, Tier Harribel, and Aizen is proof of his greatness. And his recent training to become stronger and gaining finer control of Hyorinmaru reassures them even more.

"I can see the end of the senkaimon. Quickly lets make haste."

Slowly their fields of vision became engulfed in white, teleporting to a dimension underneath a threat none wished to ever see again.

* * *

"Wait." Screamed Rukia, getting everyone's attention.

"So you want to die first ice whore."

"Please Grimmjow just give us some more time."

Grimmjow felt like someone smacked him upon hearing such a pathetic request.

"What? Why the fuck should I have to wait? That bastard Ichigo said I could fight him whenever I want and it time for him to live up to his words. Bring him over now."

Rukia swallowed real hard to silence all doubt from within. It is time to lie her ass off.

"Because he is training in a special area now. Ichigo has said that he wants to fight you, but not now since he knows that both of you can increase your powers tremendously within that time. He even said that next time will be the true final match."

Rukia knew the truth that Ichigo is still in a coma. But maybe Grimmjow will buy her story and leave them be…for now.

Grimmjow however remained puzzled. Should he really wait or continue his quest of vengeance? He could use some more time for his personalized training, but he needs to know where Ichigo stands at now. After all if Ichigo truly has defeated both Ulquiorra and Aizen, it may not be wise to challenge him after all for the moment. Not when he himself can still make massive gains in the upcoming months.

A pregnant silence filled with tension came over all four individuals. Grimmjow alone could decide the fate of the next course of actions, something that had Rukia on edge.

After several moments, Grimmjow finally had a decision in mind, though it was uncharacteristic even for him to do. And that is to wait it out. Killing Ichigo after improving himself sounds much better than murdering him now. His death would be all the more sweeter in that case.

"Fine, but when I do return all of you shall die, including that tongue pierced fucker and you pigtails bitch."

Grimmjow relaxed his stance and reopened the garganta. Letting go of the hilt of Pantera, Grimmjow enjoyed the pissed off look of Hiyori as Rukia relaxed a little bit. Renji however was still on guard just in case.

"Why you little-"

Before Hiyori could cuss, Grimmjow flicked her off before entering inside the garganta. A mixture of relief, anger, and annoyance circulated through the shinigami as one of the last Espada members went back into his dark home.

 _ **Boom!**_

Before the garganta fully closed off, Grimmjow's eyes widened before turning around. To his amazement along with Rukia, Hiyori, and Renji, four more individuals entered the fray.

And one was a captain.

Intrigued, Grimmjow came back out and stared at his new guests.

"Well now, who you guys might be?"

"Captain Hitsugaya, what are you doing here?" Asked Renji Abarai, stupefied to see his old teammates and one-time captain before him yet again on such terrain.

"We are here on official business. That should be obvious Abarai-kun." Said Ikkaku with his zanpakuto already drawn.

"There no mistake, he is the emitter of such dark reiatsu." Said Rangiku, hand already daring to draw out Haineko. And based on her memories, she has a hutch that she felt this reiatsu before, but not nearly this powerful.

"And from the look of things, he has already defeated two shinigami." Said Yumichika, puzzled that seemingly two captain-class opponents have already fell before the arrancar.

"Arrancar, what business do you have in the human world?" Asked Toshiro, staring daggers into the icy blue eyes of Grimmjow.

Grimmjow sneered.

"That right. I recognize all of you now."

"What?"

"Your reiatsu. I sensed all of you during my first invasion many months back. Your the ones who killed my fraccion. There no mistake."

Grimmjow lifted his finger and pointed it at Toshiro.

"You fought and killed Shawlong, didn't you?"

A lone drop of sweat rolled down Toshiro's face.

"And you two fought Edrad and Nakeem."

Ikkaku and Rangiku strengthened their guard.

"And I am certain that you took out Yylfordt Granz red haired man. I can feel it in my bones."

Renji withdrew Zabimaru and got into a sword stance.

"Ha, so everyone who killed my team or personally tried me is here. Very well, I'll kill you all now before I seek out that clown Kurosaki."

Grimmjow withdrew Pantera and rested the zanpakuto over his shoulder. Outline glowing blue, the garganta closed behind him as a new breeze took over everyone's shivers.

"I see. So your the Espada member who attacked us that night. I thought Aizen discarded you for that eight arm arrancar?"

Toshiro withdrew Hyorinmaru, disintegrating his sheath in the process.

"He was a mistake. When my powers were restored, I killed that bastard in two steps."

"Now I understand. So that what happened to him. So your the true Sexta Espada I presume?"

"Correct."

A icy blue aura surrounded Toshiro that pushed some of his allies back. To Grimmjow, even Toshiro's eyes slowly became a blueish-white coloration.

"Everyone, allow me to handle this alone. He is too great for any one of you to deal with. Ikkaku and Yumichika, assist the two defeated down below. Rangiku, Rukia, and Renji, be on guard for damage control. I'll-"

"WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON HERE!"

To Toshiro's shock, Hiyori, the same annoying twerp who assisted him against Harribel was here. How did he overlook her?

"You! What are you doing here?"

"Hey now, only I can ask the questions here you damn midget baldy."

Toshiro face turned red.

"Will you quit it. I do not have time for you."

"Ohh, here we go again with the dumbass remarks. You dumb baldy."

"Shut up. I am in the middle of something."

"No I am. You came here and budged your scrawny ass into my fight. Go away and let a real warrior like me finish things."

"What did you say?"

 _ **Doom!**_

Grimmjow released a sizable amount of reiatsu, stunning everyone.

 _ **Zip!**_

 _ **Stish!**_

Raising his zanpakuto at the right time, Toshiro blocked a fatal downward slash. The force alone knocked Hiyori away.

"So your not all talk after all. Entertain me."

Bringing his wrist down, Grimmjow angled his sword for a different strike. But Toshiro managed to parry it before disengaging entirely.

Not finished yet, Grimmjow chased him and both engaged in a high frequency of sword strikes. No one was able to follow them, appearing as mere shimmers in the blue sky.

Plowing through a cloud, Toshiro rebounded midair before hand springing from a reiatsu platform. Soaring up high, Toshiro's eyes widened upon seeing Grimmjow above him.

"Too slow kid."

Kicking Toshiro in the face, the captain raced down on top of a busy intersection. Catching his fall, Toshiro performed a mid-air back flip that made him dodge crashing into a speeding sudan. Trying to catch his breathe, Toshiro rolled to his side to avoid a lamborghini from impaling him.

"Look out below."

Raising his head, Toshiro jumped forward to avoid a lethal skewer. The impact created a explosion that destroyed the middle lane, causing many drivers to crash and wreck their cars.

On top of a roof, Toshiro cursed as Grimmjow slowly flew out of the crater. Blood was tricking down Toshiro's lip.

'This cannot be. His physical strength triumphs over mine significantly. In fact, I do not even compare. And he is not even using his true power yet. Insane.'

"Don't tell me this is all that a captain can do? If so, your good as dead."

"Then you leave me no other choice."

A unique flower symbol appeared on Toshiro's person.

"What is that?"

"Your right. I was the one who fought and killed Shawlong. And this is the very same method I used to defeat him."

The symbol started to glow, resonating with Toshiro's willpower.

"Gentei Kaijo."

A supreme aura engulfed Toshiro, multiplying his power by five folds. Amazed by Toshiro's boast, Grimmjow became animated with mania.

"Do your worst!"

"Very well then. You leave me no choice. Ban-"

"Getsuga Tensho."

Turning his head at the direction of a familiar technique, a dazzling crescent-moon shape blast impacted Grimmjow. Immediately a blue explosion took place, destroying all nearby windows on both cars and houses.

"What the. Is that you Ichigo Kurosaki?"

Turning his head around, Toshiro eyes widened that it was no other than Isshin Kurosaki himself. He was in full shinigami attire, haori draped across his shoulder.

"Toshiro, it been a while hasn't it."

"Captain Shiba, your still alive? Where have you been at?"

Isshin used shunpo to appear next to Toshiro on the roof.

"I have been doing good if that what your wondering. Plenty of things happened since I left, but I am glad that you became my successor. I could never ask for a better replacement."

Isshin was grateful that as a whole most of the shinigami forces did not recognize him during the white war, largely in part thanks to Urahara. But upon sensing such a dangerous power so close by, he had to step in to protect the world he now calls home.

"It wasn't easy Captain Shiba. Me and Rangiku have been through a lot to keep our status."

"I can tell. In fact I see Rangiku all the way over there, but I do not think she recognizes me just yet. But once she does, I can only imagine her reaction."

"Do you really believe that was enough to kill me?" Isshin and Toshiro quickly turned their heads at the massive dust cloud.

Out from the smoke came Grimmjow, slightly burnt from the attack. But thanks to his heightened training, his hierro was able to withstand the attack.

"You should be dead from that. You shouldn't be able to fight, let alone stand."

"You underestimate me. But how do you know that power? Only that rodent Ichigo knows it."

The scar on Grimmjow's chest burned with trepidation while staring at Isshin.

"That a trade secret." Mocked Isshin.

"Is that so? Well regardless I am going to kill you and force you to tell me where Ichigo is at."

"Over my dead body."

Grimmjow sprung up and levitated at the same altitude as Isshin and Toshiro. Both captain-class shinigami reaffirmed their stance on the rooftop.

Another breeze licked their skin and moved their hair.

"You know what? I grow tired of these little games. Allow me to show you a power only Ichigo had the right to witness."

Grimmjow twisted his zanpakuto horizontally and placed a hand over the blade. It began to glow blue.

"Don't tell me he's-"

Flashbacks against Harribel flooded Toshiro's mind, remembering when she released her power which alone flooded whole streets. But in the actual Karakura Town, it would be catastrophic to see a similar foe using a identical transformation.

Caching on quickly, Isshin rushed forward to stop Grimmjow's ascension.

"Grind. Panter-"

 ** _Zoom!_**

Seeing a arm coming up from behind him, Grimmjow became shocked to see a caja negacion cube leaving the palm. It immediately went inside of his hollow hole.

"Fuck."

Thick energy bands colored blackish-yellow surrounded Grimmjow, paralyzing him in its tight grasp. Unable to do anything, Grimmjow cursed before he was completely engulfed and teleported away.

Grimmjow was gone.

Isshin and Toshiro were still on guard, but breathed a fresh breathe upon realizing who sentenced Grimmjow away.

"Urahara Kisuke, what did you do to him?"

Urahara landed next to them both, materializing a fan to hide his jovial mouth.

"Simple really. All I did was used their own technology against them."

"That doesn't explain anything."

"My, my, where your sense of humor at? I wouldn't go out my way to withhold such important information, right?"

"Start talking before I clobber you myself." Threatened Isshin, fuming in a comedic manner. Toshiro simply allowed a lone drop of sweat to roll down his scalp.

"Fine, fine, you win. You see Aizen's army created a hand size object known as the caja negacion. It works only on hollows and arrancars, and basically once inside of a hollow hole, it engulfs them in a pocket sized negacion field. You are trapped in a inescapable field and will die eventually in a pure vacuum. However beings who are at the level of Espada can escape from it...in due time."

"How did you know all about this?"

"After the war, I secretly examined the bodies of dead arrancars while making silent trips to Las Noches. I discovered the object on a arrancar while uncovering documents explaining its usage. And just like true scientist, I tested it out today on him."

"Incredible." Isshin was always amazed how resourceful Urahara is, never ceasing to amaze him.

"When do you think he will return?" Asked Toshiro, not liking the fact he could come back at any minute.

"I cannot say for certain, but it could range between hours or even days. But when he does, we will deal with him when the time comes."

"So be it. It is what it is."

Toshiro resealed the bulk of his powers and sheathed Hyorinmaru away. Luckily for him it was not necessary to use bankai after all, lest the human world experience phenomenal weather conditions.

"Well now that the big bad is gone, we can all go back home. To celebrate, I am going to eat some great ramen noodles from a restaurant."

"Hey that sounds pretty good. I should come along."

"Why not Kurosaki-kun. And how about you Toshiro? Wanna tag along as well?"

"Well I suppose why not, but first I need to report all of this back to HQ. They would want to hear about this."

"That great. And we can finally catch up on things Hitsugaya."

Isshin gave a manly grin to Toshiro, making the captain return a small smile of his own. But Toshiro really wanted to know why Urahara referred him as 'Kurosaki-kun' and how come he could use Ichigo's Getsuga Tensho. Could it be that...

 _ **Smack!**_

Unable to block or dodge, Urahara was smacked by a sandal. Falling down to the ground and breaking every bone in his body, he already knew who it was.

"I cannot stand any one of you thick headed pigs. You took away my chance at beating that demented fucker."

Rukia, Renji, Ikkaku, Yumichika, and Rangiku arrived at the scene, with Shinji being supported by Ikkaku.

"I saw what happened. You got blasted away by Grimmjow's power and smacked your ass against a wall. But of course blame it on the others, not your own powerlessness."

"Shinji, I am going to skull fuck you one of these days."

"You already did you little twerp. I think I have a brain aneurysm thanks to your violent little ass."

"Good."

"Grr, I cannot stand you."

"Eat me."

"What?"

"I saw that nasty look you gave me. Fucking pervert."

"What drugs are you smoking?"

Nearly everyone was either facepalming, laughing, or feeling uncomfortable at the cute argument between the visoreds.

Chuckling at the altercation, Isshin realized the beautiful Rangiku was staring at him intently. He could see the gears in her head turning.

"No way. It cannot be. Is that you...Captain Shiba?"

Isshin began to rub the back of his scalp playfully.

"Yep its me."

Rangiku's mouth dropped, stupefied to see her original captain out of the blue. But to Isshin's comical dismay, he could see her face slowly becoming madder by the second.

"Where the Hell were you this entire time captain. Nobody in all of Soul Society had any idea what happened to you after that hollow incident."

"I am sorry. Really I am. But something happened that I needed to address."

"That not good enough. Do you realize how much stress you placed on the tenth division the moment you ditched us. I swear I just want to pound your face into paste."

Rangiku was touching Isshin's nose aggressively with her finger, contorting his features comically.

"Forgive me."

 _The sun slowly started to disappear in the horizon, leaving the rest of the day peaceful for Karakura Town. No humans were seriously injured, and they began to fix the damage that had no explanation for what caused it. The ten shinigami slowly went off their ways, pleased that the imminent threat was dealt with for now. But one day he will return, and likely stronger than ever before. But when he does return, they will be prepared for him._

* * *

 _Garganta Void - Seven Hours Later_

In a space where nothing exists, a supreme pillar of light jolted out from a tear in the dimensional fabric. The golden pillar condensed before shattering altogether, leaving a gaping hole in the vacuum. Grimmjow walked out, hands folded in his pockets and instinctively creating a footpath in the garganta.

He was fuming. Once again he was denied a fight of epic proportions and forced to watch everything from a stationary position. Denial is something he has learned to detest more than pity itself.

But what should he do now? It has been hours since he was sealed, and it is likely all ten of those punks are either gone or preparing to defeat him in a similar fashion again. How the Hell they had those caja negacion cubes puzzled the arrancar tremendously since they could always seal him back up. It was infuriating to the panther of destruction.

After taking a rare deep breathe, Grimmjow decided that it will be best to retreat for now. He still has plenty of ideas to toughen his training, and eventually he will become strong enough to shatter and resist the caja negacion altogether. It is his destiny to become invincible, and nobody won't deny him that exclusive right.

And with that thought, Grimmjow slowly walked back to Hueco Mundo, mind heavy with greatness.

* * *

Now back into Hueco Mundo, Grimmjow took a silent stroll through the sands of the hollows. As a nomad, he can go wherever he want and nobody is strong enough here to stop him. Not even Vasto Lorde's, though Harribel and that little green hood shit could pose problems.

At last he was alone. Everything was silent besides the pounding in his hollow heart and the occasional wind. Lost in his thoughts, his instincts was telling him that his ambitions will soon come alive along with everything he ever wanted.

Becoming king and slaying Ichigo Kurosaki. No greater joy can come before these two aspects.

But for now patience must be utilized because once he acquires enough power, all hollows will hail him as their lord. Both Baraggan and Aizen will pale in comparison once he takes root. It is his divine destiny. He was meant for this and nobody will stop him ever again from achieving this foreseeable goal. And with a army of arrancars underneath his tutelage, not even Soul Society could crush him. He would be invincible. If only his former right hand man, Shawlong Kufang was still here.

Consumed in his thoughts of grandiose, Grimmjow reflexively split his right middle finger with his thumb to draw blood. Pointing his hand towards the sky, Grimmjow conjured up a magnificent blue cero that blazed hotter than anything around him. His iconic psychotic grin appeared on his face.

"Gran Rey Cero."

Grimmjow released the attack, thus unleashing a dazzling azure energy wave that quickly took the shape of a misshapen sphere. The blast reached to the far heavens before detonating underneath the moon. Briefly the entire sky lit up akin to the skies underneath Las Noches and supreme roaring obliterated all available clouds. Powerful gale force winds pushed the sand away to create bizarre dust devils before they fizzled away. The available inhabitants of Las Noches and Hueco Mundo became awed by the display of power, with a few correctly guessing who was responsible for it.

Mesmerized by his own power, Grimmjow erupted in laughter as everything slowly turned back to normal. Spatial distortions were happening erratically at various coordinates in the immediate vicinity, but Grimmjow paid them no mind. They were signs of his incredible power he has both inherited and trained for. He was whole, complete in perfection and destined for greatness. No delusions can be made in his image. None.

Feeling high off of life, Grimmjow slowly started to walk forward, determined to make the black horizon his as a new page in his life turns over. And he was determined to dye the ink in Ichigo's blood and write the synopsis in its most ideal format.

No matter what it takes because he is the king...

* * *

 **Authors Notes:** This is officially my very first one-shot I ever made for this site. I wanted to make a quick story regarding a plausible canonized version of Grimmjow's immediate actions upon the ending of the Fake Karakura Town Arc. As a prominent character, Grimmjow deserves this spotlight since he is largely forgotten upon losing to Ichigo in their final duel.

I took some inspirations from a special story included in the _Official Character Book 3 Unmasked_ in regards to Harribels portions. I think the author did a good job on portraying her in that segment, so I borrowed it and add a few spins into it.

Originally this story was going to focus squarely on Grimmjow, but I included Nelliel and Harribel to make this a story about the surviving espada members too. Still though Grimmjow is the main character.

Another title for this chapter was **Reminiscing the Vengeance of the Fallen White Panther King**. But with everything happening, it felt a little underwhelming since other things are happening besides Grimmjow's monologues.

And I hope that everyone enjoyed this story and the little Japanese haiku regarding Grimmjow's thoughts at the beginning. I had a fun time writing all of this. XD

As for the changes regarding Grimmjow, it was adopted from a picture by Zanpakuto-Leader's "The Return of the King". Check it out since it is very badass.

 **Updated** (11/5/18) - Exactly four thousand extra words added.


	2. Subconscious Requiem

**Title: Subconscious Requiem**

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach or any of its relating material. All rights go to Tite Kubo and other official holders.

* * *

 _Hellish solitude_

 _The cries of god impact me_

 _As I close my eyes_

* * *

Ichigo Kurosaki, substitute soul reaper of Karakura Town was taking a knee. Bangs covering his forehead, it was his only source of protection from the beaming sun. He was surrounded by endless waves of sand, accompanied by giant red pillars and a deep blue sky.

"How am I here? Last I remembered I was fighting against Aizen before he was sealed. This doesn't make any sense."

Troubled by his predicament, Ichigo fully stood up and examined himself. He was wearing his usual shinigami robes, intact without a single abrasion. His zanpakuto, Zangetsu, was in its shikai state and wrapped around on his back. But what worried the human more than anything was the fact he felt far weaker than usual. Like the Final Getsuga training he did with Zangetsu never happened.

"Okay, this is weird. The Hell is going on here? Am I asleep or something, because it looks like I am back in Hueco Mundo?"

"Finally awake? Took you long enough Kurosaki."

Looking up at the tallest pillar, Ichigo saw a silhouette viewing down on him.

"It can't be? You are-"

"-I have been waiting eons for this emancipation."

Jumping down, the individual created a dust geyser to mask his presence. Blocking the shockwave with his arms, Ichigo adjusted his eyes to examine the body of his greatest rival.

"Grimmjow. Still alive eh?"

"What do you think Kurosaki? I hope you didn't think that I would die underneath this sun after you protected me from that clown Gilga."

Ichigo blinked, soaking in all of the information.

"How am I here Grimmjow? Did you somehow transported me here?"

"Does it really matter? What matters is that we can finish what we started."

"I defeated Aizen, so there no point in us fighting anymore."

"Do you think I give a damn. You promised me that we could fight whenever I wanted, and it about time that you pay your debt."

"Grimmjow, I don't want to. Something not right about this."

"The only thing not right is the fact your still breathing."

Grimmjow withdrew Pantera, alarming Ichigo that diplomacy wasn't working. Reaching for his back, Ichigo pulled on Zangetsu's hilt, allowing the fabric to unwrap itself. Whipping it in front of him, the blade gleamed underneath the sunlight.

"Does it feel good to still have your powers Ichigo? The Final Getsuga Tensho didn't drain you dry, so you can still use your hollow powers. Show me the form you used to defeat Ulquiorra."

Ichigo's eyes widened, remembering his final attack against Aizen. Was Zangetsu lying to him about that technique's ramifications?

"How do you know about that Grimmjow? You weren't there. Answer me?"

Grimmjow was smiling hard before placing his zanpakuto in a familiar stance.

"Grind. Pantera."

Scratching the blade, a supreme blue light engulfed him before a tornado materialized. Quickly he emerged, now displaying traits a panther has.

Seeing no other option, Ichigo pointed his blade at Grimmjow while gripping both hands at the hilt.

"Bankai."

A dome of blackish-red reiatsu encircled Ichigo before dissipating. Now wearing a different shihakusho, his zanpakuto was now a normal sized black blade.

"Tensa Zangetsu."

Ichigo looked at his right arm, bewildered why his zanpakuto was no longer chained to him. Perhaps Zangetsu really was lying all along.

"Kurosaki, show me that insidious mask too. I want to see you at your best." Grimmjow extended out his arm, envisioning Ichigo within his palm before closing it.

"Fine, but don't tell me that you will regret this."

"Heh, in your dreams."

In a slow manner, Ichigo placed one hand to his face and concentrated. Face covered in energy, a hollow mask materialized and boasted his powers even further. He felt just as strong when he challenged Gin Ichimaru. A level far greater when he last fought Grimmjow.

"So your mask has changed since we last fought. You really did grown since our last duel."

"Grimmjow, lay down your arms if you know whats good for you. You don't compare to me now."

"Hehahaha. Idiot, I already know about all of this and yet I am still facing you. I know that you cannot beat me."

"We'll just see about that."

Ichigo, grown tired of these games, rushed in after Grimmjow. Gathering the power for a getsuga tensho, he surrounded it around his blade for a augmented slash.

Not losing his smile, Grimmjow dodged by jumping up. Hitting nothing but air, Ichigo received a brutal kick to the face. Soaring backwards, Ichigo impacted against a pillar, collapsing on top of him.

"Garra de la Pantera."

Firing a single green dart, the missile detonated above Ichigo, submerging the area below in fire.

Grimmjow licked his lips in great anticipation, sensing that Ichigo's power took a noticeable dip.

 _ **Boom!**_

Bursting out from the rubble, Ichigo somersaulted back on fresh sand. Breathing roughly, Ichigo was perplexed how already half of his clothing were gone. He should be much stronger than this.

"How do you like that Ichigo? Do you like my improvements?"

"Darn it. How did you get so strong?"

"Pah', that a question you shouldn't be asking me. Nobody told you to sit on your laurels for weeks on end and becoming stagnant."

"What? That doesn't make any sense! I was fighting against Aizen until suddenly I found myself here. What do you know?"

Grimmjow folded his arms to spite Ichigo.

"ANSWER ME! GETSUGA TENSHO!"

Gathering his reiatsu, Ichigo fired a insanely powerful blast strong enough to kill most. But to Ichigo's shock, another Getsuga impacted his own, creating a dazzling explosion and leaving all of Las Noches quaking from the pressure.

"How in the world?"

"I see, so you've finally arrived." Said Grimmjow, grinning like he ran the world before him.

"Who? Where is he?"

"I cannot believe how weak you've gotten. Wasn't our three months of training worth anything to you."

Turning around, Ichigo was shocked to see no other than Tensa Zangetsu himself. And the zanpakuto spirit looked anything but amused.

"Zangetsu. What on Earth is going on?"

Removing his hood, the inside of Las Noches started to rain. Ichigo subconsciously removed his mask, needing to see the spirit with his own eyes unabated.

"You failed Ichigo. You failed to realize what state of predicament you're in."

"What was that?"

"Do not make me repeat myself."

"The hell does that mean? The heck are you talking about Zangetsu? That doesn't make any sense."

Zangetsu snapped his fingers, causing the sky to literally fall on top of them. Ichigo gasped when the entirety of the desert became submerged in water, yet was shocked that the crash caused him no damage, let alone he could still breathe.

"This must be what it like to swim in tears." Joked Grimmjow, enjoying the soothing cold touch on his skin.

"Zangetsu, is this my inner world the entire time?"

Tensa Zangetsu remained quiet, looking disappointed at the current state of his master.

"Zangetsu!"

"You should learn to be quiet Ichigo. Haven't you realize that you no longer have any powers?" Said Zangetsu, now learning against a submerged red pillar.

Puzzled, Ichigo looked at his body and grimly realized that he was wearing everyday street clothing. Even his zanpakuto magically disappeared.

"What have you done to me?"

"We should be the ones asking that."

Turning around and looking past Grimmjow, Ichigo saw four silhouettes emerging from the murky shadows. Ichigo lost his breathe upon closer examination.

"Byakuya Kuchiki. Jin Kariya. Toshiro Hitsugaya. Kenpachi Zaraki. And...Sosuke Aizen?"

"Do you not recognize these apparitions Ichigo? Do you not remember your darkest moment during training?" Asked Zangetsu, now standing right next to his master.

Before Ichigo could react, Zangetsu teleported in front of him and impaled his head with a finger strike. But instead of dying instantly, the hollow mask materialized and shot out of Ichigo's face.

Satisfied, Zangetsu and the others witnessed the mask disassembling and morphing into a humanoid shape. Grimmjow was glued to the spectacle, seeing the source of Ichigo's hollow powers taking form.

"What did you do to me Zangetsu?" Wheezed Ichigo.

"Revealing your insecurities once again."

Now complete, Hollow Ichigo stood up fully. He appeared exactly how Ichigo last remembered him, cloud in white clothing with a horned mask covering his face.

"Feels good to see you again _king_."

"Damn you."

"Now that no way to talk to the source of your hollow powers. Unless of course you want me to eat you?"

"Tch', in your dreams. I'll find a way to win this."

"With what exactly Kurosaki?" Asked Aizen, walking before his fellow four apparitions.

"Aizen, I defeated you. You've been beaten. Your not real."

"What your heart is saying obviously does not match what your eyes see. After all, do not forget I have the means to make your hearts greatest desires come true."

Slightly removing his shirt, the hogyoku was embedded in his chest. It glowed a eerie purplish-blue, making Ichigo's eyes widen.

"Aizen...was your plan all along just to get inside of me?"

Aizen simply smiled, letting go of his shirt.

"Answer me damnit."

Ichigo rushed after Aizen, only to be rewarded with Grimmjow kicking him in the face. Flying in the air, Ichigo slowly stopped and simply laid prone in the watery atmosphere. Both Byakuya and Toshiro silently used bakudo four, hainawa, to reel Ichigo back in.

"To think this is the same boy who did me in. I am disappointed with his current strength." Mocked Kariya, wishing to just devour his soul and move on.

"Tch', not even worth to kill, let alone fight." Said Kenpachi, sitting down and resting his zanpakuto in his lap.

Back on ground level, Ichigo had both of his arms tied by the bakudo spell, each one anchoring to a separate red pillar. He hated how blood was leaking from his face, captured by the water and drowning out his vision.

"Your lucky Kurosaki that I didn't kill you with that attack. We still have business to settle."

"Curse you Grimmjow. Zangetsu, give me back my powers."

"Ichigo, have you yet realize that all of us are merely symbols of your power. Born from the subconscious mind your own heart manifested. I represent your shinigami side. Your inner hollow represents your deplorable hollow strength. Kenpachi represents battle instinct. And the others represent something you like to shy away from. But you lost your powers and is now on the verge of death. You must win this fight if you wish to come out alive."

"So my life is nothing more than a game to you?"

"It is Ichigo if you realized your own fallacies." Said Grimmjow, taking the lead of the inner manifestations.

"What fallacies?"

"Do you want me to spell it out? It the fear of growing weak. Until you accept it, you will never leave this Hell."

"No, that not true. I have already accepted it. I threw it all away to defeat Aizen."

"That not correct Kurosaki. Why do I breathe life if your statement was valid?"

"Shut up Aizen. I swear I will defeat you again, including Grimmjow, Kariya, and my inner hollow. And make Byakuya, Toshiro, Kenpachi, and Zangetsu see the error of their ways. I've done it before so I can do it again."

"And how do you plan to achieve this Ichigo? You have no powers to even dream about injuring us."

"I promise you Zangetsu that I will find a way. I won't stop until I succeed."

"Hehe, perhaps it time we did _that_." Chuckled Hollow Ichigo.

"I am down for it." Said Aizen, staring Ichigo down.

"Pff, long as I am in control." Stated Grimmjow.

"Since you want it, you shall be then." Said Zangetsu.

"The Hell are you planning to do?"

"Watch Ichigo as all of your powers condense into one." Said Kariya in a ominous manner.

Surrounding Grimmjow, all of the apparitions slowly melded into his being. Returning back into his base form, Grimmjow's hollow hole became filled and materialized the hogyoku in the center. His blue hair became incredibly long and black, reaching to his lower back with his scalp inheriting Byakuya's kenseiken. His jacket turned into a unique mixture of the captains haori and his own, with two icy blue dragon wings springing from the back. Three flower petals floated behind him like a dharma wheel.

His eyes became dual colored. A mixture of Hollow Ichigo and Kenpachi's golden coloration. A blade identical to Ichigo's bankai rested in his right palm. And to finish it off, a tattoo identical to Kariya's slithered across his chest, a symbol of pride and greed.

Ichiga remained in awe at the monster before him. If he knew any better, it was just as strong as he was when performing Mugetsu. He doesn't stand a chance in Hell.

"How do you like the new me Ichigo? I am the totality of your powers as one being."

"No this cannot be. This is just a dream. A reflection of all my worries just like my hollow training. Manifestations born from fear. I won't give in."

"And how do you plan to stop me in your current condition?"

"I'll figure it out."

"Touche. So to respect your conviction, allow me to kill you where you stand. I told you that I was going to finish our final duel, and I plan to honor that oath."

With that "Ascended" Grimmjow ran forward, coating his zanpakuto in a getsuga tensho.

Ichigo's life flashed before his eyes. Memories about his mother, sisters, father, friends, fights, and school life came wave after wave. Then the scenes of meeting Rukia, defeating hollows, besting Soul Society, and battling Aizen's forces flooded his mind. He has came so far despite the sorrows that plagues him. This marks the second time he has lost his powers, but he will be damned if it holds him back from achieving victory.

"Never again."

 _ **Slash!**_

Grimmjow smiled, zanpakuto piercing through Ichigo's heart.

Yet like magic, a heartbeat could still be heard in Ichigo. Bewildered, Grimmjow's hogyoku beamed with light, coating Ichigo in its glory. Suddenly Grimmjow lost everything, wearing a simple white kimono as his basic features returned. All of his power converted into pure reishi before being absorbed by the hogyoku and shooting inside of Ichigo. It was the container of all of his remaining power and found solace in Ichigo's conviction.

Ichigo was contempt with his place in the world now. So what if he forever remains powerless. Long as he has the strength to shatter faith, he will be fine with the ability to never again see ghosts. His destiny is to protect his loved ones, and will be damned if he falters even for a second.

Standing up fully while being bathed in blackness, all of Las Noches covered in water disappeared. The world converted into a endless void filled with nothingness. Ichigo looked at his being, realizing that he was in his Final Getsuga state. The pinnacle of his power.

"Thank you Zangetsu and everybody else. I promise to continue walking forward even if it costs me my life. Nobody is going to stop me."

"Tch', about time you found that spirit of yours. Hearing you moaning in your sleep for nearly a month grew old real quick. When you wake up, find the real me so that we can finish our business correctly."

"I promise."

Red eyes staring into deep blue ones, Ichigo created a thin blade within his hand. It was time to escape the solitude that has consumed him precious time with his loved ones.

"Mugetsu."

Swinging the blade, the entire dimension became engulfed in darkness. Smiling, Grimmjow accepted his fate and forever disappeared in the shadows. Seeing mirages of Orihime, Chad, Uryu, Rukia, and Renji in his vision, Ichigo allowed the darkness to also consume him.

It was time to wake up.

* * *

The veil of obstruction was finally lifted. He could smell. Taste his mouth. Hear his breathing. And feel a warmth covering his body. He knew he was alive.

Slowly Ichigo opened his eyes, ready to behold the world before him. Pairs of teary and relieved eyes met his own, thanking the heavens for his revival. Seeing all of these smiles, Ichigo couldn't help but smile himself.

At last, he was free to live again.

* * *

 **Author Notes:** Well this is a bonus chapter I decided to make for this former one-shot. This idea felt like a perfect addition to this story, and I hope you enjoyed it. But it is likely I will not add anything else to this. But rest assure, future Bleach material will be created at some point as different stories. Stay glued to my profile in the future.


End file.
